Single-ended to differential (“52D”) circuits are widely use to convert a single timing signal into two differential timing signals. Such circuits are commonly needed when a single clock signal is provided, but differential signals are needed by circuitry of an integrated circuit (“IC”). However, conventional S2D circuits tend to suffer from skew caused by adjacent phases being improperly shifted relative to one another. Such skew may cause improper timing signals in the IC resulting in the circuit improperly functioning.